Ayeka's Wedding Part one
by sailor moon28
Summary: a story about Ryoko's past and Ayeka's future


:tells a character is thinking  
Ayeka's Wedding   
  
part 1  
"Tenchi get up breakfast is almost ready."sasami yelled to Tenchi who was already up and on his way down the stairs to breakfast  
"Hello Tenchi."Ryoko said Tenchi's girlfriend   
"Good morning."Tenchi said  
"Good morning you two i think we should go downstairs to breakfast before it get's cold."Ayeka said smiling  
"Did you meet a man."Ryoko asked smiling   
"Why did you ask that i don't look like i meet a man."Ayeka snapped at Ryoko   
"Sorry i asked let's go Tenchi."Ryoko said walking down the stairs with Tenchi behind her  
"Well since you asked i did meet a guy his name is Sagato he is very handsome he is smart and he come's from Jurai." Ayeka said her eyes gloomed as she spoke of Sagato  
"Jurai."Tenchi and Ryoko said together as they both stopped walking  
"Yes he's from Jurai oh i can't wait for you to meet him he's such a gentleman ."Ayeka trailed off (or Tenchi and Ryoko just weren't listening )  
"Do you think he's telling the truth Tenchi."Ryoko asked Tenchi   
"I don't know Ryoko he might be telling the truth."Tenchi whispered  
"Why are you whispering she would not here you if she wanted to and i think he's lying."Ryoko boomed   
"Think who's lying."Ayeka asked when she finally stopped talking about Sagato.  
"Uh........Uh..... my father he said he seen kagato at a bar in Tokyo."Tenchi lied   
"Oh well Sagato is so-."Ayeja was interrupted by Sasami  
"Breakfast is ready."Sasami yelled   
"Huh ????"Mihoshi said who was just waking up from a good nap on the sofa.  
"You Bozo go tell Washu breakfast is ready."Ryoko ordered .  
"I'm not a Bozo."Mihoshi whined .  
"Fine i'll do it myself ."Ryoko said getting up from the kitchen table and walking to Washu's labratory.  
"Washu breafast is ready."Ryoko said.  
"Alright i'll be there in a second hey Ryoko come take a look at this specimen."Washu said.  
"Alright if it would make you happy."Ryoko said ,as she walked over to Washu who was sitting in a chair tapping at the computer   
"What is it now ."Ryoko said   
"Now Ryo-ohki is now somewhat able to walk but i ran some test and Ryo-ohki is more human than Tenchi."Washu said lookind up from her computer  
"WHAT ."Ryoko yelled  
"That's what my calculations come to ."Washu said   
"Well your calculations are wrong ."Ryoko said starting to leave the labratory.  
"Oh Ryoko don't tell tenchi about this alright."Washu said   
"Yeah sure."Ryoko said  
"I mean it Ryoko Ryo- ohki may be even smarter than me she might even be strong enough to blow up the worl and universe ."Washu said  
"YEAH ONLY IF YOU LET HER KNOW SHE HAS THE POWER TO DO IT."Ryoko yelled  
"SHE WILL UNLEASH HER POWER SOON ENOUGH AND YOU'LL SEE SHE SMARTER THAN ME AND ME."Washu yelled back at Ryoko  
"Well i told you what i needed to tell you i don't need to talk to you anymore."Ryoko said coldly and walked out of Washu's labratory  
"That was to easy."Washu said demorphed into a man   
"To easy in deed."the man said  
"Ryoko what took so long ."Tenchi asked as Ryoko walked into the kitchen.  
"Me and Washu had a little talk ."Ryoko said  
"Oh well your breakfast is very cold."Sasami said  
"Wow so you really met a nice guy for once."Kiyone said  
"Oh so i see Ayeka has told you about Sagato."Ryoko said  
"Yeap i have and they all love i invited him to lunch today so you will all get a chance to meet him."Ayeka said  
"Meet who?"Washu Said Walking into the kitchen Ryoko Rolled her Eyes.  
"Sagato."Ryoko replied nastly  
"What's wrong with you Ryoko?"Washu asked suprised  
"Nothing ."Ryoko said raising a eybrow.Ryoko Got up from the table and walked away.  
"What was that all about?"Washu asked  
"Ryoko has been in a sour moon all day today she called me a bozo."Mihoshi said  
"She always calls you a bozo well i guess we all have our bad days ."Ayeka said cheerfully   
"She does i never heard her call me a bozo."Mihoshi said confused  
"And all of us have to live with a bozo."Kiyone said with a sigh   
"We do ?"Mihoshi asked confused  
"See what i mean and i have been with her longer than any of you have."Kiyone said with another sigh  
Ryoko fell down on the bed  
"That's can't be true Ryo-ohki smarter than Washu but she's the smartest of all of us i don't believe it."Ryoko saidclosing her eyes   
"Mabye she is ."Ryoko said   
Ding Dong the doorbell rang   
"It's Sagato."Ayeka screamed   
"Ryoko Sagato is here."Tenchi yelled to Ryoko   
"Huh Sagato ?"Ryoko said and jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs  
"Hello Sagato."Ryoko said walking into the living room   
"Hello Ryoko."Sagato said kindly  
"You."Ryoko said   
"Excuse me did you say somthing."Sagato said kindly  
come on Ryoko you could not forgot your old boyfriend Sagato thought evily  
"Stay away from me or i'll kill you ."Ryoko said  
"What's did i do i'm sorry."Sagato said kindly  
"Don't talk to me."Ryoko said  
that's it show them the real you the crazy one i remember that day you wher pissed because i said Ryoko you have a bad ass temper which Ryoko took out of proporsion as always but this  
time she punched me hard harder than usaual that was the clincher it was my turn to show Mrs. Ryoko who the boss was  
i slamed Ryoko's face into a rock and used her as a punching bag i got in good practice that day i would have killed Ryoko if it weren't for those two fools Mihoshi and Kiyone the Galaxy Police  
i Fled the sceen they saw me run but i ran to fast fo the loser when i got back to my sister Kagato she told me she would deal with Ryoko she had plans for her   
but me she just left in the nowhere that's when i knew i must kill Ryoko for the pain and the hell she caused me all those years Sagato though bitterly  
"Sagato have you ever met Ryoko before." Ayeka screamedto get her point across to Ryoko  
"No ."Sagato lied   
my plans are working perfect soon i will be prince of jurai and i will make this whole planet suffer the pain i did years ago when i was nowhere no one helped me and Ayeka is leading me straight to Jurai's kindom  
Sagato thought smiling evily  



End file.
